


Kinktober #5: Vibrator

by blessedharlot



Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: The Great Library Series - Rachel Caine
Genre: F/M, Office Sex, Vaginal Penetration, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-10-14 23:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessedharlot/pseuds/blessedharlot
Summary: Morgan helps Thomas test one of his new inventions.(Future AU where Morgan is alive and has latitude to proposition and have sex with Thomas.)





	Kinktober #5: Vibrator

Thomas’ face was as red as a beet. Morgan watched his massive hand as he ran it through his rumpled hair, again, and he stammered over his words. 

The light in his eyes, though… something had him very excited. Morgan wasn't sure how much was the pure joy of inventing something new, and how much was the pure joy of filling this particular need.

“Morgan, is the size…” he said bashfully. “Tell me if you… well, if the size is unsuitable, I can provide you with a better one.”

Morgan rolled the silver cylinder between her fingers. The surface of most of it was so smooth as to feel slick, even when it was dry. One slippery end tapered to an gentle point. The other, blunt end had a few pebbly buttons at its base.

Its length was about what one would expect for its use. Its girth was… well, Morgan thought approvingly of the girth of the piece.

“Thomas.” Morgan put a hand on his chest and felt his heart thump. “I think the size is truly delightful.”

Thomas grinned. “Alright. Well, if you think it may be suitable-”

“And there’s no alchemical scripts?” Morgan asked, investigating the item in her hands carefully.

“No, it’s all electrical.”

“And it’s safe?”

“Absolutely,” Thomas said. “I’ve tested the design many, many times. In various… uh, environments. I wouldn’t give it to you if it weren’t safe. Certainly not for… well, what it’s intended for.”

Morgan looked up at him again, and smiled. Thomas immediately stopped speaking, and may have stopped breathing for a moment, she wasn’t sure. But he restarted with a gasp, and spoke in a rush. 

“You’d be doing me a favor, Morgan, if you… ah… well, please enjoy it at your leisure. And report back to me. How it pleases you.”

“Okay,” she said with a grin. “Is the door locked?”

"The… door?" Thomas took an instant to catch up to her meaning, and his eyes got wide as teacup saucers. 

"No time like the present for important research, Scholar Schreiber."

Morgan opened her blouse quickly, pleased she'd come undergarment-free to this particular meeting. She didn't look down, but knew her bare breasts were now pushing aside soft fabric and peeking through her loose hair. 

Thomas' shock shifted into awe as he stared, frozen in place.

When she hopped up to sit on his desk, Thomas slowly blinked and unfroze, stiffly scrambling to get papers out of her way. Morgan was glad she’d worn a skirt today. Skirts really did make impromptu sex so much easier.

Morgan watched Thomas trying to balance an armful of hastily stacked papers as he ran to check the door lock, then she reached for the controls at the base of the new toy.

And she pressed one.

A soft little hum rang through the toy. It was a bit like Thomas’ bird he’d made her, whirring to itself when it got wound up to flutter its wings. It was a pleasant, steady whir.

Morgan smiled to herself, and then very eagerly wanted to share her enjoyment with Thomas. 

She looked up and found him standing awkwardly where he’d found space to drop the papers. He was nearly on the other side of the room.

“That’s the lowest setting,” he said, the bare thread of his breathy voice just barely carrying across the empty space.

“It’s nice,” she replied. She wondered how the soft whir would feel on a nipple - which handily, she’d already uncovered. So she flipped her hair out of the way and lowered the toy to brush it against her bare skin. The whirring sent the softest little tickle through her whole breast.

“Oh!” she giggled, savoring the sensation. “That’s very nice.” 

When she realized she’d closed her eyes, she opened them again, to discover Thomas inching his way toward her, eyes glued to her… or the toy. Or both, she wasn’t sure.

“How many other settings are there?” she asked.

Thomas swallowed. “Five, altogether.”

“Oh my!”

“Some are a steady pace at various strengths, and some have a rhythm.”

He was finding his voice again, but he was still too far away, several steps from Morgan.

“A rhythm? Thomas, you think of everything. Come show me.”

Thomas obediently came closer, standing close enough that if he reached his big hands out, he could touch her breast, or waist, or even lower. The possibility seemed to occur to him just then as well, because he paused to shiver, and take in a deep breath. Then he continued.

He very carefully reached for the toy without touching her, and pressed the same button again.

The whirring picked up to a buzz.

“That’s the intermediate strength, at a solid pace.”

Morgan laid her hand on the toy in Thomas’ hand and cooed, the stronger vibration spreading a pleasant tingling further through her flesh.

“And this…” He pressed the button again. “This is the strongest of the constant settings.”

The toy was now droning, a firm vibration nearly making the thing undulate in Thomas’ hands.

“Oh, that’s very good, Thomas.” Morgan reluctantly took her hand off the toy to follow the swell of Thomas' forearm up to his shoulder. Her nipple grazed the back of his hand and she did so, and Thomas gasped.

“I’m sorry, Morgan,” Thomas whispered. 

“You’ve got nothing to be sorry for, Thomas,” Morgan said, the droning buzzing in her ears and making her slick between her legs. “But I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. Should I close my blouse again?”

Thomas' head twitched his head just a little. She watched as his gaze slowly tilted up from the toy to her breasts. Morgan was certain he was trying to tell her to remain half-naked but couldn’t quite say it.

"You can tell me to stop what I'm doing at any time, and I won’t be offended at all,” Morgan said. “I want you to be pleased with what’s going on. Do you believe me?”

At that, Thomas raised his eyes to hers and nodded.

“Good,” she said. “Then we’re agreed. Will you show me the rhythms?”

Thomas nodded hungrily. “There are two. This is… well. The variable I was least confident of was what the rhythms should be. So I need… I need your opinion, Morgan."

“And I’m very eager to give it to you, Thomas.”

“Yes," Thomas said softly, as though consenting to much more than feedback. Then he cleared his throat. "Yes. So. Here’s the first.”

He pressed the button again, and the vibrations shifted. Now instead of a steady pace, the vibration started small and grew heavy, stopped, and started small to crescendo again. Each little journey took about three seconds, with a one second gap in between.

“Oh!” Morgan marveled. “Oh, I think that’s a very pleasant rhythm, Thomas.”

“You do?”

“Yes, well, it deserves research,” Morgan smiled. “But I like it already. What’s the other one?”

Thomas pressed the button one more time. Now, there were two pulses at the intermediate strength, and then a long, strong drone. Over and over again.

“Oh,” Morgan said. “Thomas. We must test that one right now.”

“Oh, alright, yes. Here, then.” he offered her the vibrator.

“Will you place it?” Morgan asked quietly. She hitched her skirt to her hips, hooked her fingers around her panties and shimmied them off onto the floor. She stopped short of spreading her legs or showing herself off, tho. Not just yet.

“Morgan,” Thomas stammered. He lifted his gaze up over her shoulder, but she couldn't quite read why. Was he ready to stop? Or was he just unsure what to do?

“As long as you want to, it’s okay, Thomas,” Morgan said, leaning in to him again and reaching her hands up to his shoulders. "But if you don't want to, that's just fine. It truly is okay, you can hand the toy to me and I'll do it. Or we can stop entirely, sweetheart. That’s fine, too."

Thomas looked down and met her gaze. She watched as something shifted in his eyes. A wariness melted, and behind it was hunger.

He shifted closer and reached an arm around her, to twine fingers gently in her hair. Thomas leaned in to her neck, and she felt the gentlest kiss just below her earlobe.

Morgan heard herself groan as she pulled one foot up onto the desk and curved herself enough to give him access.

He panted softly in her ear, and found her thigh with the back of his hand, his face still bent to her neck.

Head spinning, Morgan groped between her legs trying to be ready to help. But before she could, the tip of the vibrator shuddered up her labia and found just the spot to begin to press inside.

Morgan gasped and clutched at Thomas' arm. The vibrations were unlike anything she'd felt before. An intense sensation of… of what? Heat? Ice? All that and none of that. The sensation swallowed her labia from front to back, and deepened as Thomas pressed inside at a pace both maddeningly slow and deeply overwhelming.

"Thomas," she gasped, hanging off his shoulders.

Buzz, buzz, drone.

Buzz, buzz, drone. 

The intensity was building more quickly than it could with simple human touch, with skin on skin. She could already feel it in her toes, and at the crown of her head. He then began a slow in-and-out motion that intensified the waves of sensation.

Buzz, buzz, drone.

The cylinder of the toy was long enough that Thomas could maneuver it without his fingers reaching her, and in fact that hand hadn't touched her yet. He kissed her earlobe and nuzzled her neck and chastely worked his hand between her legs while the vibrator sent her into peaks of ecstasy that shot stars across her vision.

"How is the rhythm, Morgan?" Thomas' breath was hot against her ear. She could only whimper in response, nodding vigorously and clutching at him more tightly. 

She had no idea how much time had passed with her hanging suspended in those vibrations. But she knew well when Tbomas decided to push the vibrator in deeply, holding it there with the tips of his fingers, and wrap his hand around so the edge of his palm reached her mound.

She was fairly certain she screamed as she clamped her thighs down, leaned in and rode his hand until she thought she might pass out.

Eventually Morgan unclenched her thighs and swiped (quite probably ineffectually) at the toy. Thomas took that as a cue to turn off the vibrations, though she could still feel it inside of her, rock hard and warmed to her feverish body temperature.

She panted into his chest for another measure of time she couldn't have guessed at, blissful and shaking.

"Well," Thomas said, slowly pulling the toy out of her and causing more spasms as he did it. He met Morgan's eye and grinned wickedly. "I'll expect your full report on the device on my Codex tomorrow, Obscurist."


End file.
